You Cannot Kill The Tails Doll
by Jack797
Summary: Finally decided to write a fanfiction for Sonic The Hedgehog. It took much longer than it needed to, but here it is. A horror story involving the Tails Doll. The character that's probably been forgotten about at this point, but was popular in creepypasta for a long time. Rated T for now, but will change later!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so quick nightmare fuel before getting into this Tails Doll horror story I'm writing: My brother once was playing Sonic R as Super Sonic and, well, you know how one of the stories for the Tails Doll is he has to tag Super Sonic to come out of the game? Well, he was about to overlap the Tails Doll, but that fucking thing suddenly turned around and tried tagging Super Sonic during a race! What the fuck kind of A.I. is programmed to do that during a RACING GAME!? And at the time, he was looking into that creepypasta a lot, so it was horrifying to an extent for him, haha! Swear on my life, that story's true. Anyway, this story involves the Tails Doll being sort of a horror villain - you know, that story concept I'm sure has already been done to death, but I wanted to take a crack at it anyway, since horror's my favorite genre! I hope you all enjoy this story!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog. After seeing how some people in this fandom act, I'm actually **_**glad **_**I don't. The games are really fun though.**

* * *

_Excerpt from the Diary of Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik:_

_My life's work started out by me trying to manufacture robots using actual woodland critters. When I discovered that blue hedgehog, I thought his amazing abilities would help make an amazing machine for me. Nothing would've stood in my way if I'd used his great speed and acrobatic abilities in one of my mechs… Unfortunately, he'd proven too strong for me. I then went back to the drawing board for some time._

_For the longest time, my greatest invention was probably either Metal Sonic or Silver Sonic. Both of these creations came severely close to the hedgehog, and I'd even thought had **surpassed** him at one point. However, Metal Sonic was impossible to control at one point, and then his strongest form yet, Metal Overlord, almost destroyed everything… even me…_

_As badly as things had turned out with the creation of Metal Sonic, I still never stopped trying to kill that stupid hedgehog…_

_I thought Metal Sonic was the worst betrayal I would ever see from one of my robots… However, there was one I'd built just for the purpose of racing. When I realized how much of a failure it was, I kept it locked away forever. I couldn't find it in me to throw it in the trash. After all, it took __**months **__to build…_

_That was my biggest mistake._

_I should've buried that mechanical menace at sea, or sent it into the depths of space. Apparently, it moved so slowly because its motive had never been to race, but rather to __**kill**_…

_This robot might've been my most brilliant invention, as well as my most likely to succeed… if there was any way to control it after it found its way out._

_It broke free. That glass should've been enough to keep it from getting out. Its hands were seemingly too weak to cause much harm to even a sheet of paper, let alone glass… However, it broke free. Glass shards were all over the place, and it was the only robot that was missing… and for some reason, there was blood in the room. When I saw its face, it was covered in blood._

_The blood wasn't mine however._

_And I was the only human on my ship._

_That blood was somehow coming from that robot._

_And I saw the glare in its eyes as it was staring at me._

_It wanted to do something with me. What, I'm not sure, but I didn't want to find out._

_So I ran. I know, I know. You're probably thinking some lame joke like "Yeah, that fat piece of shit definitely __**needs**_ _to run, doesn't he? Trust me. It was on my to do list that I was going to try to lose weight after killing that blasted hedgehog. It was an obsession of mine. Kept me from doing anything else until the job was done._

_I'm never going to get to that point now though. That bolted door is beginning to break off its hinges._

_I'm not sure what caused this robot to gain such strength. Nor am I even sure if its the same robot I built. All I am sure of is that I should've put a window in this room and had a parachute so I could jump out and maybe land safely._

_Now I'm just stuck writing in a journal until my inevitable demise._

_It's almost in this room._

_It's going to kill me._

_The Tails Doll._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so I'm back with another chapter. Since this one isn't a diary excerpt, it's not going to be 100% in italics, haha! Basically, this chapter brings some of the other characters into the story after what happened. Oh, and yes, characters are gonna die in this story. I think the first chapter kind of made that clear though, haha! Also, I'm going to try to update this one regularly, since I've actually got some good ideas for this one! Feel free to let me know what you all think!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog. I also don't know why some people put disclaimers in more than one chapter. The games are great though.**

* * *

The blue ship flew through the sky as fast as it would move, as its pilot, Miles Prower - better known as Tails, had seen the Egg Carrier descend into the ocean. Standing on the wings, with his legs spread apart from each other for Tails to look through them at where he was going, was Sonic The Hedgehog, the blue bastard that Eggman had obsessively tried to get rid of over the years. Eggman crashing his Egg Carrier seemed unlikely, so Tails flew back to get Sonic so they could see what was up specifically.

The ship floated in place almost like the other kind of ship - the boat kind - although Sonic's way of viewing it was more like it was a metallic island without trees. The two of them looked and saw a huge hole in the top of the ship - almost like something got in or out.

"Okay, Tails, keep your eyes peeled - as it may be a trap set by Eggman," Sonic warned.

"I don't know, Sonic," Tails argued politely. "It just doesn't seem like Eggman to willingly drop his ship where we won't find him… I mean, it was a miracle I was flying nearby to witness it!"

"Yeah, but remember, Tails," Sonic began. "As dumb as Eggman is, he's still a genius. I'd argue he's smart enough to _know _you'd find his ship here!" Tails nodded. Thankfully Sonic was facing the same direction as him, otherwise Sonic probably would've taken that as him saying Sonic didn't know what he was talking about (even though between the two of them, Sonic wasn't the smart one).

The X-Tornado landed on the ship, right in front of the hole that was now in it. The two of them averted their gazes to each other, then back at the hole. Either Eggman was inviting them in, or something else was going on. Sonic wasn't going to believe Eggman hadn't set a trap unless he saw something to convince him.

Sonic jumped down the hole first, Tails second. The two of them a bunch of robots that would normally be doing work were now destroyed - wires ripped out, oil all over the floor around them like puddles of blood if blood were black, many of them having parts of their own bodies ripped off. No animals in sight though. Could they have gotten away while whatever did this to the robots was trying to destroy them, perhaps?

Sonic and Tails found a door that was slammed off its hinges into a wall in the room behind it. Only this door for some reason was forcibly removed from its hinges. Sonic was beginning to think maybe Dr. Eggman began going insane however. The two of them then found the animals from the robots however. Crows. All gathered around the door that was slammed fiercely against the wall in the back of the room. Blood could be seen dripping from the bottom of the back of the door. And an arm in a red sleeve with white gloves was behind it. The two heroes didn't even need to pull the door off the wall - nor did they even _want _to - to know who was on the other side. Someone, or some_thing, _killed Eggman by smashing him with the door. The thought of it was too disgusting to even make any jokes about the fact that Eggman's body was too fat to be squashed very easily by just one large metal door - like Sonic probably would've if someone just brought up this scenario. Sonic was the one who gave Robotnik the nickname "_Eggman" _after all. Tails just puked all over the good clean floors of the ship, wondering what would've done this to Eggman, what _could've _done this to Eggman! This sight was rather sickening, even to these two who didn't like Dr. Eggman very much!

Sonic picked up a small notebook with what looked like maybe a cartoonish evil drawing of Eggman's evil smirk on it. Sonic opened it.

"Tails, look… Eggman's _diary!_" Sonic said.

"Whoa…" Tails took the diary, beginning to flip through the blood-spattered pages quickly. "Wow, there's a lot to look through here-" Tails saw at one point, not far from the end as a matter of fact, the pages stopped having their blue ink writing on them. Tails turned back a few pages, and began to read the section of the journal from the previous chapter. He paused upon reading the name at the end of the page. "_The Tails Doll…"_

"Tails Doll?" Sonic questioned. "Is that like some kind of robot Eggman built of _you _or something?"

"Now that I think about it: I remember a bunch of us had raced a few years back against this one robot that looked exactly like me," Tails began to explain. "It was probably the worst robot Dr. Eggman had ever built, it was pathetic, slow, weak and _ugly as shit! _And the stuff Eggman's saying here sounds like it might be the same robot!"

"Why would such a worthless robot suddenly be able to do… _this _to Eggman though?" Sonic questioned. "Also, why would it _want to?"_

"I think it might've been possessed by a demon or something," Tails guessed.

"A _demon!?" _Sonic mocked. "Oh, come on, Tails! We've seen a lot of weird shit in this world ever since 2006, but that theory's just ridiculous!"

"Well, it says here that there was blood on its face. Robots don't bleed, Sonic!"

"Well, maybe it did kill some of the animals inside Eggman's robots then?"

Tails nodded. "Unlikely. There would've been blood in more of the rooms than just this one if that was the case, Sonic. I think it was possessed like the Chucky doll from those horror movies or something."

"-or maybe Eggman just built the robot incorrectly or something?" Sonic guessed. "Hell, now that I think about it: I remember something trying to tag me back in those days when I used my super form on that race track that played that awesome song that went '_Everybody, Everybody, Everybody' _a lot at one point. At first, I thought I was just moving so fast that Amy looked weird, but maybe it was this _Tails Doll _thing!"

"Why would it want to tag you though?" Tails asked. His guess was as good as Sonic's though.

"I think we should get out of here and warn the others in case it comes back…" Sonic said. "The last thing we want to do is get killed if we're the only ones who know about it being out there…"

"Good point."

The two of them left, not noticing there was a security camera eyeing them from the corner of the room. Even if they _had _noticed however, they wouldn't have known Dr. Eggman's assailant was able to look at them from afar through any security camera!


End file.
